Dance along the Light of Day
by firewaterspaceairearth
Summary: "What does the sun look like when it's gone down?" "I don't know, Britt. Maybe you could follow it to find out, one day." Finding out basic answers with the help of marshmallows, Mickey Mouse, and a special place in a field.


_If you recognise it, it's not mine._

* * *

"Santana?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"What does the sun look like when it's gone down?"

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde lying next to her in the field. Extending a hand, she linked pinkies with her.

"I don't know, Britt. Maybe you could follow it to find out, one day."

"When?"

"Well, summer's good, right? After summer, you can tell me what it's like."

"We're going to Disneyland for summer, there's a Space ride and I'm going on it loads. Would I see from there?"

"That's great, Britt. Send me a postcard, ok?"

"Ok!"

The blonde stood up, dragging Santana with her. They spun round in the field until Santana tripped and fell. Brittany knelt next to her.

"Santana? Are you ok?"

The other girl lay silent.

"Santana?"

Suddenly, Santana sprang up, tackle hugging the blonde. Brittany shrieked, before wriggling free.

"Don't do that! I won't say hello to Mickey Mouse for you if you do that. You scared me."

Santana crept closer.

"Come on, Brittany. Race you to my house?"

"No. Lord Tubbington needs a manicure."

"Oh. Well, I could come with you, remember how much he liked me brushing his fur a while- Hey! No fair!"

Brittany had jumped to her feet, sprinting across the grass.

"I'm winning!"

* * *

After the summer friends met up, glad to see each other, none more than Santana and Brittany.

"I did it, Santana!"

"Did what?"

"I went on the ride, and I found out what the sun looks like!"

"Say what?"

"It goes into the sea, and melts all orange!"

Santana laughed, shaking her head.

"Here, Mickey Mouse gave you his autograph. He spelt your name wrong though..."

Taking the photo of Brittany hugging the giant Disney character, Santana flipped it over.

"**To Satan, have a great day! Love Mickey and Brittany xxx**". Santana frowned, before laughing.

"Well, the mouse got one thing right, anyway."

"What?"

"I really am a... Devil!"

She leaped at the other girl, tickling her.

"Hey! Get off! Santana!"

Pulling back, Santana let Brittany sit up. The late autumn sunlight shone through her blonde hair, shimmering off her star-shaped earrings. A small tune ran through her head, and Santana began singing it softly.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey-ey _

_She acts like summer and walks like rain _

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey-ey"_

Brittany glanced at her. Santana didn't usually sing randomly. Her voice grew a little louder.

_"Since the return from her stay on the moon _

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey-ey Hey-ey"_

Brittany laughed, joining in.

"_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated?"_

Santana stood up, dragging Brittany with her.

"_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star _

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

The two girls sang together happily, unaccompanied voices floating through the air.

_"But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

Santana spun away from Brittany to sing alone.

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong"_

Brittany smiled, singing her bit with a laugh.

_"Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte that you ever had and me"_

It seemed that there was a true magic floating through the air.

_"But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?"_

Brittany danced her way across to Santana, who took her hand.

_"But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated?"_

Santana sang, twirling Brittany around.

_"But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

The sweet voices faded away with the last words of the acapella arrangement.

Brittany turned and hugged Santana tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" she mumbled into her hair.

"That was pretty fun, wasn't it," Santana said with a smile.

"Can we do it again?"

"It wouldn't be the same."

Brittany's shoulders slumped, as Santana led her to an old log they'd dragged into the field when they were kids. It had been their bench, their meeting place, ever since.

"Hey, I think mom bought marshmallows, wanna go check?"

Brittany jumped up in a flash.

"Yay! Marshmallows!"

* * *

In the dusky twilight, two silhouettes sat on a log hand in hand. A shooting star flew overhead as one pointed it out to the other. This was a side nobody ever saw of Santana, except Brittany. Soft, sweet, caring. The two girls sat together. One leaned to whisper to the other. Whatever she said resulted in a tight embrace.

"If I ever dance along the light of day, I'm going to be right next to you."

* * *

_**Song- Drops of Jupiter, Train.**_


End file.
